This invention is related to dump valves for fire fighting apparatus.
In many rural areas of the country, there is no established fire main system with fire hydrants, as is common in urban areas. To fight large fires in these rural areas, a reservoir system must be established near the fire site. Water is then transferred from a local lake or other large body or water, usually by tank truck, to the temporary site. In the case of a large fire, several thousand gallons must be transferred per hour. Therefore, there is a need to move this water from the vehicle to the temporary reservoir as quickly as possible. The present invention accomplishes this objective.